You've got a friend in me
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Kendrew Glomgold is a only great nephew of Glomgold. Ever since his parents death, his great uncle took him in and has him prison in his mansion. He then later meet a triplet and became friends of a great nephew of his great uncle nemesis, Scrooge McDuck. Now, he have to keep a secret friendship from his great uncle or else he will find out.(Take place on the 2017 version)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! And welcome to my first ever Ducktales(2017 Version) FanFiction! Woo-oo! And I just love ducktales! I never watch that show ever since my two older sister told me about the old version of Ducktales. And I just glad that Ducktales is now reboot, better than Cartoon Network reboot which is sink in my opinion. Anyway, I would like to meet my Ducktales Oc, Kendrew but Ken for short!** **Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

There's a five young Scottish duck in a tower, name is Kendrew Glomgold, but Ken for short. The only grandnephew of Glomgold. His parents had died in the fire in their house in Scotland, but he then later move to America where his Glomgold took him to live in the mansion(but even know that the way they built the mansion, it look like a Dracula castle!) and he then live with him. His great uncle put him in the only room that is a tower in his mansion. It was a really long rungs and he was go tier to walk up and down stairs.

This 14,551 square-foot colonial-style mansion sits on 7.7 acres of gated land on Long Island's Kings Point. In an area of the Duckburg that inspired F. Scott Fitzgerald's fictional West Egg in The Great Gatsby. But his bedroom tower window show a stunning city of Duckburg.

Of course, his great uncle hire a nanny to take care his great nephew while he play in his great uncle mansion while Glomgold is in his study, somewhere or something, never get time to play with him, and he forbid him to go outside unless he took his nanny with him. But his nanny was male so Ken called it manny. His name is Ryan, he's a tough muscular gull.

There is only one butler and maid, Edward and Christina, those two are actually a marriage couple. The two person he first met and sometime, he think of them as his parents. He hadn't make a friends, he was a lonely kid in school. He alway lonely with no friends to hang out with. He and his uncle never get some time together, alway go to his adventure, or what-so-ever. To Ken, he know that deep down in his great uncle heart, there is love somewhere in his heart.

He remembers that his great uncle alway forgot his birthday, he never say "Happy Birthday" to him, or give him his birthday gift. He remembers that his great uncle got drunk from some other rich party. He remembers that his great uncle abuse him for unknown reason. He alway sleep in his room in the tower like Rapunzel.

Today was his birthday and his wish was his great uncle Glomgold to celebrate his birthday with him. But that wasn't what he wanted since last birthday.

Flashback

 _"Is the decorations done yet Christina?" Ken ask he and Ryan enter the huge main foyer where the party decorated is in the two foyer staircases. "Not yet child, but it almost done!" She giggle. He and Ryan were blowing balloons just then, the phone ring._

 _"I'll get it!" said Edward as he pick u the phone. "Hello? Glomgold residence," Edward said, picking up the phone. "Ken, it's your great uncle."_

 _Ken ran to the phone from his spot on the place where Ryan had watched him helplessly for the last hour. Kendrew heart began to beat fast as his face lift up. "Hello great uncle Glomgold! Are you going to be home on my birthday? Christina is making my favorite cake! Chocolate!"_

 _"I hate to do this Ken, but my meetings are running late. I'm not going to be able to come out to Duckburg today like we planned," Glomgold said. Ryan listened from an extension and could hear the giggling and conversation in the background. His angry-o-meter was going off like crazy. "Maybe another time."_

 _"Yeah sure," Ken said, trying not to cry._

 _"Maybe next time."_

 _"I am sorry, Ken."_

 _Sure you are. Ryan was ready to start yelling to Glomgold for breaking his little friend heart, AGAIN, but refrained, he didn't want to get fired. Ken hung up the phone, threw it into the couch and ran up the stairs to his room in the tower. They all left him be to cry, scream or do whatever it was that Ken did when Glomgold messed up. Ruining a birthday spirit in the little Scottish duck boy heart._

Flashback end

Ken was staring through a tower window and saw his great uncle leaving his mansion and enter his limbo and left him not caring for him on his birthday. "Oh great uncle Glomgold, why didn't you say Happy birthday to me? What did I ever do to you?" He questions himself. There a knock on a door and it reveals muscular gull holding something behind him. "Hey! Happy birthday little dude! It your six birthday!" Ryan try to cheer him up. "Yeah, it appears so. I wish great uncle Glomgold do care to me and spent time together. But I just don't understand why. Why he didn't spent time with me? I know he went on his business and go on adventures. But I wish I could go with him and go on incredible adventure." Ken sight. "What behide your back?" Ken ask him.

"Well, it's surprise, but first, close your eyes." Ryan said as Ken look at him confused. "Trust me." Ryan added with a smile. Ken did as he told, he close his eyes as Ryan then said "take your hands out." Ken took his hand out, still closing his eyes. Ryan took out a box that warp in a yellow wrapping paper with red bow on it. "Open your eyes," Ken open his eyes and saw a present in his hand. He take off the ribbon and rip the wrapping paper. He began to smile the best present. A Cinderella doll, the girl is actually a Bunny with blonde hair, she was wearing a dress and it was blue, the skirt filled out and swirled around her as she moved, and the sweeping neckline was decorated with golden pastel-colored butterflies. her feet wore a pair of beautiful sparkling glass slippers with golden butterfly.

"I remember that you mentioned of how much you love to play with a doll. Even know that some of your relatives didn't like you playing with doll. But I buy you a Cinderella from the live action. So happy birthday!" Ryan ruffle his hair as Ken surprised him with a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much Ryan! This is a best birthday present ever!" Ken read up as Ryan hug him back as he smile. "You're welcome little dude."

 **And that was Chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far!** **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! And see you all in the next chapter. Byeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "You've a friend in me". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

And so, the next day, Ken and his manny, Ryan decided to go to the mall. Ken just bought a lot of cloth that he like. He bought some shoes, hats, toys, and everything he like. Man, shopping make him hungry. So he and Ryan decided to head to the food court section. They talk on the way to the foods court while Ryan hold a lot of shopping bags while Ken holding two shopping bags.

Ryan didn't even see the duck while talking to his manny and he bump into.

"OOF!" both cried at impact, falling back.

"hey! Be careful, I could've dropped this!" Ken exclaims as he got on his feet's

"Sorry!" The duck dutifully apologized. "I should have looked where I was going— "

The duck stop talking as he look at Ken. Ken look up and saw the duck he recognized the duck. It was Huey Duck, the kid he saw at school.

"Huey!?"

"Ken!?"

"Oh my gosh! Huey hey! Nice to see you! What are you doing here at the mall?" Ken question him as he shake Huey hand as Huey did a same thing. "Oh just going to the arcade with my brothers, Launchpad, and Webby, and what are you doing here?" Huey ask.

"Oh I just came here with my manny to shop some clothes, toys, shoes, hats, and some stuffs from Ikea to decorate my room." Ken answer with a smile. "We're on our way to the food courts, wanna come?" Ken ask him. "You bet! We're just on our way to the foods where Uncle Scrooge is waiting!"

Ken smile fade away and he just drop his bags from his hand. "Wait what!?" Ken said with a shock look on his face. "Scrooge McDuck! The one most richest duck in the world! He's my great uncle!" Huey said. "Oh, well, you see. I don't know if I should meet Scrooge McDuck because I am also a great nephew of my great uncle... Glomgold." Ken said as he rub his arm.

"Oh..."

"My great uncle had talk a lot about you, your brothers, your uncle Donald, and Scrooge McDuck. He is his nemesis, but I was worry of how your great Uncle Scrooge react when he meet a great nephew of Glomgold." Ken sight. "And maybe I should get back to the mansion before..."

"Huey!"

Ken's was disturbing by a tall duck, two boys and one girl, and old duck. One is wearing blue, other wearing green hoodie, and the girl wearing purple and purple dress with pink bow, finally, a tall guy who is a same height as Ryan. "Huey, where have you been? And who is that?" The green duck ask him. "Oh right, um guys, this is Kendrew Glomgold, he is now my new friend!"

"Wait what?"

"Wait, are you related to Glomgold?" the girl duck ask him. "Yeah, that me!" Ken give them all a nervous smile. "Ken, this my brothers. Dewey," Huey pointed a duck dress in blue shirt, a light blue long sleeved shirt underneath, and a feather tuft sticking up from his head. Who name is Dewey. "Louie," the duck in green hoodie give him a peace sign. "Sup" Louie said. "Webby" he pointed at the girl duck with a pink bow on her head. She sports a blue and pink top and a purple skirt. "Hi I'm Webby!" Webby give him a smile. "And Launchpad!" Huey finally pointed at the last duck who is a same height as Ryan. He is appear as a pilot by the way he dress. He wears a hat, a leather jacket, a green shirt underneath, an orange tie, baggy pants, boots designed for big, webbed feet, and a belt. "I'm a pilot!" Launchpad wave at them.

"It very nice to meet you all! I'm Kendrew Glomgold, and this is my manny, Ryan." Ken introduced to his manny to everyone. "Hey!" Ryan greet them. "Me and Ryan are on our way to the foods court, and Huey was apparently bump into me, how about we all eat together at the foodcourt, I would love to get to know you mores about you!"

And so, they enter a food court where Scrooge McDuck himself was waiting for them. "There you are!" Scrooge exclaim at them. "Where have you been? I been waiting for you about minutes ago! And who's this?"

"Uncle Scrooge, this is our new friend, Kendrew Glomgold, a great nephew of Glomgold and before you said anything, nope, he is not like his great uncle and he is actually great kid! And please be nice to him, he's our new friend." Huey said to his great uncle as Ken look at him. "Good day Mr. McDuck, it was great pressure to meet you! I use love to get to know about you." Ken smile.

And so, minutes went by, Ken is sitting and eating with Huey, Dewey, Louie, Launchpad McQuack, and Webby at the table while Scrooge and Ryan are sitting together chatting.

"And then, we went to the Egypt pyramid!" Dewey explain as Ken listened to their stories about their adventures. "Might! you all do have quite a lot of adventure you have." said Ken. "Yay, it was really adventure, everything it feel like adventure!" said Webby. "Maybe you and Ryan could come with us and we will have our adventure together!

"I wish I could go but my great uncle will never allow it, he alway want me to stay in the mansion since I first got here, we go to the opera, rich party, gala, parties, and other and he also miss Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving, other holidays, including my birthday! We never get to bond together and he never be there for me!" Ken sight. "Maybe someday I will have my own adventures in the future."

"Well, maybe there is, I have idea."

 **And that was Chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "You've a friend in me". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

It was quite on the dinner table as Ken eat his food as his great uncle was looking in the map. "Oh, great uncle Glomgold, may I ask what are you doing? Just wondering." said Ken as he think they have been silent enough. "None of your business, although. I do going somewhere for 1 week and I wouldn't be back until Sunday." Glomgold answer. "Well, I hope you come home safe and sound great uncle Glomgold." He sight as Ken look at the tall grandfather clock as he felt a sweat on his face. "Ken," Glomgold ask his great nephew. "Did you have plan tonight?" Ken look at him as he nervous laugh and said "N-no, I did not have plan tonight. Please excuse me, I have to go to bed, goodnight Great Uncle Glomgold." Ken said as he exited the dinner room.

Later, Glomgold left that night to go on his trip, then Ken and Ryan sneak out of the mansion with their hoodies on through a secret tunnel that Ken found when he first came here. There thought, his friends are waiting. They are going to the ocean to see some stars in the beautiful night sky. Ken and Ryan made to the limbo where they are waiting.

"We're here!" Ken said as he and Ryan enter the limbo. "Perfect! I brought some stuffs we need!" Huey said as he take off the bag.

"Sweet!"

Later, they are in the ocean looking at the beautiful star. "Wow! I never see these star so bright! Uncle Glomgold never let me go outside at night." Ken told Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby. "But, this is the best star I had ever seen!"

"Yeah," Huey said as he look at the book. "According to this book, our nearest star, the Sun, is so hot that the huge amount of hydrogen is undergoing a constant star-wide nuclear reaction, like in a hydrogen bomb." Huey explain him as he continues reading about stars book.

While the kids are having fun, Donald, Launchpad, and Ryan are chatting.

"So, how did you and Ken meet?" Donald ask him as he sip his coffee.

"Well, it all started when he already came here since two year ago."

 _Flashback_

 _Ryan knock on the wooden door, he was getting a job interview with Mr. Glomgold, a second rich Duck. He heard that his great nephew have come in America to live with him from Scotland since his parents died in the house building fire. He never seen him or what he look like. He heard that rumor has it that he's ude and spoiled little brat. But he never listens the rumor and see him in person._

 _He then saw a door opening and then, a old dog, opening. "Hey! I'm Ryan Gladden, I was told that I was getting job interview with Mr. Glomgold?"_

 _"Ah Yes, come, I'm Edward, the head of the household. Please, come inside Mr. Gladden, I will show you to his study."_

 _Ryan found himself in a grand staircase that led to the upper floor. Climbing up the stairs was easier said than done for anything could have waited at the top step, but as they walked up and reached the top, there was nothing and/or no one there except for old furniture that lined the walls. Above the stairs was a large portrait of Glomgold._

 _Of course, who wouldn't want a huge portrait of themselves, Ryan thought in his head as they continue walk down the hall. They stop at the huge brown door. "Wait here Mr. Gladden." Edward said as he knock o bathe door. "Come in," Edward step inside as close the door. Ryan decided to sit down in the sofa, he playing with his finger nervously._

 _He then heard a door open, "Master Glomgold is ready to see you," Ryan took a deep breath and let it out as he step into Glomgold study._

 _"Good evening Mr. Gladden, have a seat." Gladden took a seat as he heard a door close. "Now, tell me about yourself Mr. Gladden."_

 _"Well, I'm 25 year old and a seagull, and I'm good shape. I love kids and pets."_

 _Glomgold nodded his head and said "interesting, and how would you plan a typical day?"_

 _"I would give your great nephew a great game to play with, action figures, comic books, and other. I mean, boys like that stuffs right?"_

 _Glomgold write down on the clipboard as Ryan felt a sweat on his face._

 _"Alright, will ask you about your family background. What_ _your parents name? Did you had anything siblings? Cousin?"_

 _"My parents name is Josh and Martha, I did not have siblings, so technically, I'm a only child. I do have a cousins."_

 _"Excellent. Are you willing to take care of my great nephew while we're appended to the parties or opera?"_

 _"Yes, I will take care of your great nephew while we're at since parties or operas."_

 _"How do you introduce good manners to my great nephew?"_

 _"I would show him a good polite, like "please" or thank you" and other good manners to your great nephew."_

"What sort of books do you think would be appropriate for _my great nephew?"_

 _"I think a some fairytale, or super hero's would be appropriate for your great nephew?"_

 _"How do you feel about my great nephew watching television?"_

 _"I would feel okay unless it kids shows."_

 _"What kinds of activities would you do with a four year old?"_

 _"Well, I would bring some board games, action figures, or movies."_

 _Glomgold write everything on the clipboard and move on the next question. "Ok so I will give you a coping of Emergency, Alright?" Ryan nodded._

 _"Okay, What would you do if a young child locked themselves inside the car?"_

 _"I would find a way to get him or by using a rock or metal or something I could use."_

 _"Interesting, what would you do if a child was choking?"_

 _"I would give him a five back, and then give him five abdominal thrusts until he stop choking."_

" _Do you have a driver's license?"_

 _"Yes, I do have driver's license."_

 _"Are you able to drive a standard or automatic car?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What type of car do you have?"_

 _"Coupe_

 _"Does it have rear seat belts?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _And so, few hours went by, Ryan have answered a lot of questions that Mr. Glomgold give him. Ryan hope that he got a job as a manny. And so, Mr. Glomgold told him that he got a job. "Congratulation Mr. Gladden, you've got a job, now it's time to meet my great nephew Kendrew." Mr. Glomgold told his butler to fetch Ken._

 _They waited about ten minute and they heard a door open. Ryan turn around and saw a young duck. He's wearing a yellow freedom sleeve sweatshirt, yellow fila classic canvas, and black around circle glasses._

 _"You call me great uncle?" said a young duck._

 _"Kendrew, this is Mr. Gladden, your new manny. Mr. Gladden, this is my great nephew, Kendrew." Ryan went down to Ken level. "Hey, I'm your new manny, you can call me Ryan."_

 _"It's very nice to meet you Ryan." Ken smile._

 _"It's very nice to meet you too." They both shake hand._

 _Flashback end_

"And that how we first meet, I live in Glomgold mansion and we do play together, he kinda like a little brother to me." Ryan smile.

And so, a few minutes laters, Ken and Ryan head back to the mansion. They drop them off and they head inside the mansion. Ken fell asleep on the ride home. So Ryan was about carry him up to the tower to his room. Ryan was still upset that there IS one room available in the mansion but Mr. Glomgold pretend that the room isn't available. He stop and decided to take him in the nice warm library with a fireplace. He put him in a red sofa and put a warm blanket on him and lift the fireplace. He leave a note case he woke up in the morning.

"Goodnight little dude," he kiss his forehead as Ryan put Ken glasses on the table beside the sofa. He exited the room and head to his bedroom.

 **And that was Chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


End file.
